


The Sorting of Escape the Night

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: The Hogwarts Escape the Night AU [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Houses, Joey is a nervous wreck, Nervousness, Slytherin isn't bad, The Sorting Hat, have I mentioned how much I love everyone, more specifically they're all eleven, they're all children in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: As the Sorting Hat finishes its song, Joey crosses his fingers behind his back. He doesn't know what House he wants—most of them sound pretty cool to him—but hedoesknow that he wants to be with his friends.All three casts of Escape the Night are Sorted into Hogwarts houses.An Escape the Night AU.





	The Sorting of Escape the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running about in my head for ages, and I thought it was finally time to turn it into a fic. I'm Sorting them based only on their EtN personalities, not their actual ones, and also I might've changed my mind on a few of them since I did this on my channel. Oh, and they're all eleven in this fic, so feel free to imagine their cute little eleven-year-old selves. At any rate, enjoy.

As the Sorting Hat finishes its song, Joey crosses his fingers behind his back. He doesn't know what House he wants—most of them sound pretty cool to him—but he _does_ know that he wants to be with his friends. Especially Justine. He can't imagine facing Hogwarts without Justine.

"When I call your name," says Professor McGonagall, "you will put on the hat and stand on the stool to be Sorted. Ballinger, Colleen!"

The feisty first year practically dances her way to the Sorting Hat. Joey watches her nervously. He knows her fairly well, but he doesn't know what the Hat has in store for her. She stands on the stool, puts on the Hat, and waits.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left cheers as a beaming Colleen joins her new House. Joey claps.

"Brooks, Andrea!"

A copper-haired girl tries on the Hat and is immediately directed to "RAVENCLAW!" This time, it's the table second from the left that cheers, and several older Ravenclaws shake hands with Andrea as she sits down.

After her, "Burriss, Alexander!" whispers something to a cluster of new friends, then leaves the line and wears the Hat. It takes the Hat a solid five minutes to decide what to do with him. Finally, it settles on "GRYFFINDOR!"

"How long do you suppose it'll take to Sort us all?" Justine whispers to Joey.

Joey frowns. "I don't know."

"Caylen, Justin Cloud!"

This name prompts a few snickers from the first years, but the curly-haired boy in question doesn't seem to mind. He slips the hat over his eyes with a calm smile.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Then, "Dawson, Shane!" is Sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" He stands up, mutters something about someone named Garrett, and heads off to join the other Gryffindors. "DeLaGhetto, Timothy!" is also sent to that house. The Asian boy takes a seat next to Colleen and wiggles his eyebrows at the copper-haired girl in Ravenclaw, who giggles.

"Dang, it's been nothing but Ravenclaws and Gryffindors so far," Joey can hear a girl with multicolored hair whisper to one of her friends. "Do you think the other two Houses will _ever_ get some love?"

As if it's an answer to her question, McGonagall calls for "Dragun, Nikita!"

An imposing girl in a blonde wig struts her way to the stool like a model strutting down the catwalk. She rolls her eyes as her pretty face disappears under the Hat. There's a pause, and then, a cry of "SLYTHERIN!" fills the air. The table second from the right bursts into applause. The girl takes off the Hat, smirks, and grabs a seat.

Next, an anxious-looking girl named "Dunn, Teala!" becomes the first new "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far right cheers as if they just won the game-winning point. Their recruit smiles nervously as she joins them.

"Ezarik, Justine!"

 _Oh, God._ Joey lets go of Justine's hand and whispers "good luck" into her ear. _This is it._ He can't take his eyes off of his best friend as she tries on the Hat. _Please, let us get into the same House. That's all I want._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" bellows the Hat, and Joey now knows where he wants to go.

There are two students between Justine and Joey, alphabet-wise. The first is "Fabito, Roi!" He runs to the Hat and nearly knocks over the stool in the process. McGonagall chides him, then slides the Hat over his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat decides. The new Gryffindor grabs a seat next to the boy who nearly stumped the Hat earlier.

"Furtado, Sierra!" is quickly chosen for "HUFFLEPUFF!" She sits down and starts up a conversation with the anxious-looking girl.

_This is it._

"Graceffa, Joseph!"

The walk to the stool feels like forever. Eventually, the hat droops over his eyes, and all he can see is the black within. He waits. _Hufflepuff,_ he prays. _Please, put me in Hufflepuff._

"Hufflepuff?" a small voice chuckles in his ear. "You want to be with your friend, don't you? You're kind, yes, and loyal, yes, but not quite kind and loyal enough."

_I can be more kind and loyal! I can try!_

"It's not about trying, Joseph. It's about your values. You'd kill for those you love, but I don't think you'd die for them. Your sense of self-preservation is too strong. I think you would do better in a house such as Slytherin."

_But isn't that the evil house?_

"It is the house of ambition and cunning. Many Dark witches and wizards come from there, yes, but many brave, good, talented witches and wizards as well. Trust me. You want to prove yourself to the world, and this will help you do that." Before Joey can object, the house shouts "SLYTHERIN!" to a waiting Hall.

Joey takes off the Hat and trudges towards Slytherin, stealing a wistful glance at the Hufflepuff table. The Hat _does_ have a point about Slytherin, and he's willing to give it a chance, but...he's been friends with Justine for as long as he can remember. What is he going to do without her?

"Hey," says the girl in the blonde wig. "Since we're in the same House, I guess I might as well introduce myself or whatever." She holds out a hand. "I'm Nikita Dragun."

Joey takes her hand and shakes it. "Joey Graceffa. It's nice to meet you."

He sits next to Nikita just as McGonagall summons "Green, GloZell!"

A large black girl sings to herself as she heads for the Hat.

"You know," a second year Slytherin tells the first years, "just because your friends are in different Houses doesn't mean you still can't spend time with them." He seems to have noticed the way that Joey gazes at the Hufflepuff table. "Some of my best friends are in Hufflepuff."

His words make Joey feel a little better.

"SLYTHERIN!" exclaims the Hat. 

The black girl joins Joey and Nikita at the Slytherin table. "So you're my Housemates!" she says brightly. "My name is GloZell. I'm not sure how well I'll do with this, but—"

"Shut up!" hisses Nikita, silencing GloZell with a death glare before fixing her eyes on the remaining first years. "Manny's next!"

Sure enough, the next name to be called is "Gutierrez, Manuel!" He flashes a thumbs-up at Nikita and stands on the stool. Nikita starts muttering prayers under her breath. Joey knows the feeling.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 _"Damnit,"_ growls Nikita as Manny is welcomed to the Hufflepuff table. "How the _hell_ did he get _Hufflepuff?"_

The second year from earlier seems slightly startled by Nikita's language, but he gets over it and shrugs. "Like I said before, some of my best friends are in Hufflepuff."

"Gutowski, Eva!" and "Haag, Matthew!" are both Sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" But then, it's time for the Sorting of the girl with the multicolored hair, whose name is revealed to be "Hanna, Gabrielle!" She is told to take off her fancy headpiece before she tries on the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Joey, Nikita, and GloZell get a new Housemate. "Hey, Gabrielle!" GloZell greets the girl. "Nice of you to join us!"

"Please, call me Gabbie," their latest friend replies.

"Koshy, Elizabeth!"

A short, brown-skinned girl skips up to the Hat. 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl laughs, cracks a joke that Joey can't hear, and runs off to the Gryffindor table.

"Mongeau, Tana!" joins the growing number of students Sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" She seems surprised at this, but she takes her seat anyway. Once that's done, the Hat wastes no time in sending "Nygaard, Safiya!" to "RAVENCLAW!" and "Oakley, Tyler!" to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"I'm _hungry,"_ Gabbie complains. "Can we hurry this up?"

"Pansino, Rosanna!" is a tiny little thing who looks _far_ younger than eleven. She hugs a brown-haired boy before taking her turn. As soon as the Hat touches the tip of her head, it screams "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What a surprise," Nikita says sarcastically.

"Patrick, Matthew!" barks McGonagall. 

The brown-haired boy takes a deep breath, waves at his little Hufflepuff friend, and tries on the Hat. He's another one who takes forever to be placed. Just as Gabbie begins to whine about being hungry again, the Hat chooses "RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone cheers, especially the Ravenclaw table, but no one cheers harder than the small girl from Hufflepuff. Joey's heart feels warm as he watches her. _That second year is right. Inter-House friendships_ are _possible. I can still hang out with Justine, even if we're in different Houses. We'll be okay._

"Two Matts in Ravenclaw?" is GloZell's comment on the situation. "Poor Ravenclaw. They gon' be _so_ confused."

"Pons, Eleonora!" goes to "GRYFFINDOR!" Next up is "Power, DeStorm!" and Joey can tell just by _looking_ at his expression that he will join their Slytherin group. The Hat confirms his suspicions with a loud "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nice job, DeStorm!" says Gabbie proudly as DeStorm takes the open seat next to her.

Joey feels the need to introduce himself and the others. "I'm Joey, that's GloZell, and this is Nikita."

A pretty young girl who answers to "Riihimaki, Lauren!" tries the Hat. "RAVENCLAW!" it tells her, and she shyly takes her seat. "Russett, Andrea!" is right on her heels; she joins Joey and his new friends in "SLYTHERIN!"

"I'll do introductions." Gabbie points to each first year Slytherin in turn. "DeStorm. Joey. Nikita. GloZell. I'm Gabbie. And you're Andrea, aren't you?"

"Yeah," says Andrea.

There are only two people left to be Sorted. "Wellens, Jesse!" goes to "GRYFFINDOR!" with a grin, and last but not least, "White, Oliver!" takes the stool. His Sorting doesn't take long at all.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the last first year finds his House, Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away. Joey's eyes find Justine. She mouths "omigod," and he smiles at her. He can't wait to begin his magical education with all his friends—old and new alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is all my own opinion! Please don't lambast me in the comments with "why did you put so-and-so in such-and-such house." I did my best. I think.


End file.
